The Greek and the Chinese
by Yurilover89
Summary: A story about two very different girls who act like fussing children who despise one another, but deep down like each other very much. Rating my change.


The Greek and the Chinese

Pairing: Cassandra x Xianghua

Warning: Language, Yuri. Nudity on later chapters. Lemon on the last chapter

* * *

Strolling down the streets with a list of errands for Kilik and Maxie, Chai Xianghua was in her natural cheerful self, greeting pedestrians, workers, senior citizens and children with the warmest smile she has. The people of her village always pictured her as the hometown darling because of her kindness and childish behavior, and to her, it was just fine.

She stopped at the local market and was greeted by a kind elderly man. "Welcome, child. How may I be of assistance?"

Xianghua took a bow with her hands on her lap, saying "Good morning, sir. I would like to ask a question."

"What ever it is, I am sure to help you." The old man assured with a welcoming grin.

"I was wondering if you have ramen soup, roast duck, milk, rice balls, and dumplings."

"Ah yes, I have those edible items you request! The milk should be in the dairy isle at the very back, the rice balls, dumplings, and ramen are down the wheat isle at the far right, and the roast ducks are down on the meat isle at the middle."

Xianghua was so glad to know where to look and she was very grateful. "Thank you, sir."

"It was my pleasure." The old man said proudly as he handed her a basket. "And you will be needing this to carry your desired food."

Xianghua happily took the basket from the old man. "Thank you, again." She then walked down to the wheat isle swinging the empty basket back and forth like a child. She picked five rice balls, two bags of dumplings, and four bags of ramen. She then heard the bell ring, meaning another customer came in. Of course it was of little importance to her. That is until she heard the voice that was familiar to her in so many ways.

"Greetings, child. You are not from here, are you?" She heard the old man ask.

"You got that right, old geezer!" An arrogant sounding female voice said rudely which which caused Xianghua to cringe her fist, making the weaved handle create cracking noises. She recognized that rudeness anywhere. It was Cassandra Alexadra, the Greek tomboy and Xianguah's long time rival.

Xianghua puffed her cheeks in anger and her face turned red. 'Cassandra Alexandra?What the hell is she doing here, in my village? Is she here to gloat at me about her boobs being bigger than mine again? Because if she is, then I'm going to make sure she misses her chance!' She really disliked Cassandra not just because of the fights they would have when they crossed paths, but because of what happened the last time they parted ways, and she was still mad at her about it.

The old man laughed, taking Cassandra calling her an old geezer as a joke more than an offense. "Well, is there anything in particular you need?"

Cassandra just held a hand up and said "Nah, just some meat and some dairy stuff." Hearing that, Xianghua felt the urge to beat Cassandra to the meat and milk before she did. She wanted to avoid Cassandra as much as possible. She made her way to the milk in a speed walking pace and picked out two cartons. She then went on her way to the meat section and spotted a roast duck. She hurried her way to the dead foul and reached a hand for it when suddenly she saw a hand in a long white glove reach for it as well.

Both hands stopped dead frozen as Xianghua looked at the rest of the body the hand was attached to, which was the last person she wanted the hand to belong to. Cassandra. Cassandra was equally surprised to see Xianghua at the market. She shook off her surprise and made a smirk at the girl that was a year younger than her with arrogant eyes. "Well, well, if it isn't Ms. Bratty Tantrum!"

Xianghua made a pouty face as she turned her back on the tomboy with her arms crossed as she rebuked "Well, well, if it isn't Ms. Greek Bitch! What are you even doing here?"

Cassandra held her hands up in a fooling manner as she joked "Pfft, wow! Someone fell on her ass while getting out of bed this morning! Did something happen to you?"

"Yeah! You decided to ruin my day by showing up in my home village!" Xianghua said in childish anger.

"Hey, chill out! You gotta be at least a little happy to see me!" Cassandra said with a shrug.

Xianghua then said in her mind calmly 'I'll admit, I did miss her a bit. But I'm still mad at her! Then aloud, she turned to Cassandra said in denial "Happy? Me, Chai Xianghua," She placed a hand on her chest before jerking her head slightly in Cassandra's direction. "happy to see you, Cassandra Axelandra? Yeah right! Seeing you right now brings bad memories!" With that said, she turned her back on the Greek again.

Cassandra then approached Xianghua and leaned her head forward and said in a soft tone "Aw, your not still mad about our last encounter, are you?"

Xianghua didn't bother to look at Cassandra. She continued shunning her as she said in a calm yet mad tone "Yes! And I'm still not forgiving you for it!"

Cassandra then acted as if feeling sorry for her as she said in a baby tone "Aw... Don't be like that... You knew it was funny...! It was only a little prank..."

Xianghua then turned with a jerk, stomping a foot down facing Cassandra with childish anger. "Humph! A little prank?" She questioned. "You switched my jian with a counterfeit sword! And on the day of my weapon demonstration in front of the whole Paris stadium, the sword was stuck on one of the targets!"

Cassandra continued, pointing a finger up and wagging it up and down "And when you tried to pull it out, it broke in half and you started to bawl like a baby, thinking that your precious sword had met it's limit."

Xianghua then moved her angered face close to Cassandra's mocking smile as she said between her teeth "Do you have any idea how humiliated I've felt that day?"

Cassandra took a moment to think how cute Xianghua looks and sounds when she gets mad. "Do you have any idea how cute you are when your angry?" Xianghua growled in frustration of how impossible Cassandra was being, and turned her back on her again. Cassandra's arrogant smile went away and her voice became serious. "And by the way, if memory serves, you pulled a prank that scared me for life too!"

This time, it was Xianghua's turn to be the one laughing at one's embarrassment. She lift her chin up in pride with a smirk and made a humming giggle. "Oh yeah, the time I said I could beat you blind folded. Who could forget that? I couldn't."

"Of course you couldn't, because you were the one who tricked me into doing it!" Cassandra shouted. "You said you challenged me to fighting you blind folded, and you knew that I was too full of pride to resist a challenge...!" She finished in a low and deathly tone through her teeth.

Xianghua turned to show the temper losing Greek her childish smile. "And let's not forget that while you were blind folded, you couldn't tell where I was! And you said that you felt a little breeze."

Cassandra blushed in embarrassment, knowing where she was going with the story. "You had better not bring it up! Or else I'll stick my sword up your cute little ass!"

Ignoring the threat, the childish Chinese continued "Then you walked past some curtains and heard some triumphant music. Then you heard gasps of shocked people, which made you wonder what was going on."

"I was trying to get the blind fold off, but you had it tied too damn tight!" Cassandra added with anger. "And when I finally took it off, I found myself face to face with a ferocious bear, which I still have nightmares of! Thank the gods that there were steel bars between me and that beast, but still!"

"But after the little scare, you found that you were in your undergarments inside a circus where people laughed at you for looking like a complete fool!" Xianghua laughed hysterically, causing Cassandra to sizzle with anger and frustration.

"This isn't funny, you brat! Sophitia was so embarrassed when she heard of a Greek girl showing up at a circus nearly naked! I felt like I diminished the family honor! And that prank you pulled on me was before I pulled a prank on you!"

Xianghua's smile went away and denied "No, you were the one who made a fool out of me first!"

"No I wasn't!" Cassandra denied back. "Because I switched your sword with a replica out of revenge!"

"Humph! And you say I'm childish!" Xianghua then reached a hand for the duck. "When I found out that it was a fake, I thought that someone had stolen my mother's sword! I didn't think that I broke it!"

"Oh sure, your family honor is more important than mine, because big fat Buda likes family honor!"

"Look who's talking, someone who wants to be a heroine to impress Zeus so that you could be a goddess!" Cassandra fumed offended. "I'm done with this argument! So if you'll excuse me...!"

Just then, she saw a sword slap her hand. She looked at Cassandra who had tooken out her sword and shield. A sheer sign of Cassandra challenging her. "You'll have to fight me for it first!"

Aggravated of this sudden challenge, Xianghua gritted her teeth and exclaimed "Cassandra! I am not in the mood for a fight right now! All I want is to do some favors for my friends!"

Cassandra leaned toward her in a flirting manner as she provoked in a soft and childish tone "You mean your friend Maxie and boyfriend Kilik...!"

Xianghua's whole face was now blushing full red with embarrassment and rage and her eye twitched as she shouted "THAT IS NON OF YOUR BUSINESS! Now how's about you put that sorry excuse for a sword away and get out of my sight!"

Cassandra took offense to that demand and rebuked "Excuse me, but this 'sorry excuse for a sword' was hand crafted by my brother-inlaw, and he happens to be the best craftsman in all of Greece!"

Xianghua rolled her eyes in a I-don't-care manner. "Whatever! Asian blades are more better than those of Europe!"

"Hah! I beg to differ! Your country may be more highly advanced than mine, but you people are cheep! Almost everything you make is cheep, especially the Imperial palace! And what is with having so many stairs?"

"Stop changing the subject!" Xianghua demanded. "There are plenty of these damn birds that you can take!"

"Are you saying your too chicken to lose again...?" Cassandra said in immature delight.

Xianghua pouted and said "No! And, FYI, almost every fight we have ends in a tie!"

"Well, if you had kept still, I would've had many more wins than YOU!"

"And if you hadn't been so rough, I would've gained more victories than YOU!"

Xianghua then pulled out her jian and clashed it with Cassandra's sword as they moved closer with their fuming faces inches away from one another.

"I'm going to show you why the Greeks are better than the Chinese! You bratty twerp!"

"And I'm going to prove you wrong!"

They glared at each other with sparks in their eyes when thy heard the bell ring indicating that another customer came in. They heard the old man greet the customer asking "What business have you here?"

Then they heard a cold and rough British hooligan accent "I'm lookin for two gals! One from Greek, the other from China!" Those words made the two rivals make shocked and scared expressions. They immediately hid under the stands as they listened with bewildered and terrified feelings. The took a good peek at what the man looked like. It was a man dressed in a black cape, top hat, and black bandages that covered his head, except the eyes. The very sight of him made their hearts beat quicker from terror. "See governor, these two fine lasses, have prices on their heads, and I'm gonna bring 'em in... DEAD or alive...!"

Those last words send shivers down their spines. "This guy gives me the creeps...! Xianghua exclaimed silently. "Why is he after us, anyway?"

Cassandra looked at Xianghua and leaned her face close to her's whispering "I can think of seven good reasons why he's after you...!" Xianghua pouted at Cassandra in annoyance. "What I don't get is why he's after me also...?"

And as if fate heard it, her question was answered when the man said "One girl was running around with a murderous fugitive, the other is the sister of the traitor of humanity."

Hearing the man say that made their eyes widen in shock and then had them clutch their fists with anger. Xianghua despised anyone who dares call Kilik a murderer when it really wasn't his fault, it was the Evil Seed that had took control of his sanity. Cassandra was more enraged than the younger girl. Cassandra knew too well that Sophitia didn't mean to help the evil blade, Soul Edge, she was trying to do what she thought was necessary to save her children.

They looked at each other with fire of rage in their eyes. "Who does this guy think he is...? Judging us for what our loved ones did...!" Xianghua protested quietly.

"If that jackass were in a situation similar to what we went through, I bet he would think twice before saying such things...!" Cassandra thought aloud.

"What do you say we put our differences, and grudges aside after we teach him some manners?" Xianghua held a hand up to Cassandra for a hand shake with a smirk in her face.

Cassandra looked at The held out hand and then back at Xianghua's eyes of which were filled with determination. Then she smirked back at Xianghua and shook her hand. "Deal...! Just as long as I knock him out first...!"

"Your on...!" Xianghua exclaimed, accepting the brief challenge.

The man then held a dagger up to the old man's throat, though the elderly man was surprised, he wasn't as terrified, for he knew what it was like to be threatened due to attempted robberies. "So how's about spill the beans and tell me where those little bitches are...!"

Then, as if on cue, he was hit on the head by an orange, though it didn't startle him much. He slowly turned to where the orange came from and saw Cassandra with on foot standing one of the melons on a rug and Xianghua juggling an orange with one hand, mocking him. "Looking for us, big, dark, and scary?" Cassandra asked with no sing of fear in her voice.

The man pulled the dagger away from the old man and turned his whole body towards them and took four or six steps towards them and then stopped. "Evening, ladies...! Enjoying yourselves before you pass on...?"

Cassandra jerked her face away for a moment and then looked back at the bounty hunter. "The only person who's gonna pass on in her is you, jackass!"

"Yeah, you big meanie!" Xianghua insulted angrily. "We heard what you said, about Kilik being a murderer and Sophitia being a traitor, and we're going to make you pay for insulting them!"

Then man held his dagger up and pinched the pointy tip. "So typical that brats like you would defend their heroes. I pity you girls, really."

"The only one your going to feel sorry for is yourself when we're done with you!" Cassandra exclaimed.

"Are you really willing to have your veins run dry of blood...?" He asked coldly.

"We're not scared of you!" Xianghua threw the orange at the bounty hunter who cut the orange in half before it could even hit his face. Xianghua didn't flinch from the action. "You have no right to judge Kilik and Cassandra's sister!"

Cassandra narrowed her eyes at Xianghua with a raised eye brow. She felt touched that Xianghua would defend Sophitia's rights just like she would. Cassandra then looked at the man again. "And trust us, you have no idea what they've went through in their lives! What would you do if you were in their shoes?"

"I would be smart and surrender to the law!" The man answered. "That way, I wouldn't have to pay with someone else's blood!"

The girls were now even more angry, but they've stood their ground. "How dare you...!" Said Xianghua in low tone. "Kilik and Sophitia would never let us die on their behalf! They would do anything to keep us from suffering a horrible fate!"

"Say however you want...! It won't change a thing...!"

Xianghua was about to form tears of anger when Cassandra said to Xianghua "Don't let this bastard get to you, Xianghua." Xianghua looked at Cassandra with a surprised yet calm expression. "If you breakdown now, you'll make yourself vulnerable." She then turned to the younger girl with a smirk. "If you want to stay being my rival, then I need you to pull yourself together and do your best! Otherwise, I won't be having any fun without you."

Xianghua slightly blushed in surprise. 'Fun? Does... Does she really think I'm... fun? Is that how she feels when we battle each other?'

"Enough chit-chat!" The bandage faced man said with impatience, pointing the dagger at the girls. "I'm bringing the both of you in, one way or another...!"

Cassandra pulled her sword and shield out, ready to do battle. "Bring it on! I'll be more than happy to leave you limbless!"

Xianghua snapped out of her thoughts, reminding herself that they were about to fight for their lives. She made a face of determination and pulled out her jian. 'I'll think about what Cassandra said later. Right now, this guy is going down!'

* * *

Note: I know that there isn't much stories about this pairing, but that's not stopping anyone, right? If it's a bit cheesy, let me know on what I need to improve. So just enjoy this chapter and I'll be putting up the next one sometime soon or later.


End file.
